XY
by gia sirayuki
Summary: YunJae/comedy romance/shounen-ai. School life. When Kim Jaejoong studying Mathematics and Jung Yunho were busy maintaining patience. Oneshot,end.


_**XY**_

.

© **giaoneesan story**

 **Genre**

 _Comedy Romance- Fluffy with school live-shounen Ai_

 **Rating/PG**

 _K-13_

 **Warning**

 _JUST READING AND ENJOY, don't thingking hard, slow and have fun_

 **Disclamer**

 _Semuanya milik Tuhan YME, story belong to me_

 **Summary**

' _Ketika Kim Jaejoong-Jejung belajar matematika'_

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yunho memejamkan matanya.

Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi. Setelah hampir lima tahun mengabdi di dunia pendidikan, baru kali ini kesabarannya di uji hampir mencapai batasnya. Ini adalah sekolah kedua di mana ia di tempatkan sebagai guru pengajar.

Disinilah, segala segi serta puncak dedikasinya sebagai seorang _sensei_ di pertaruhkan.

Kaki berbalut sepatu pantovel sewarna hitam mengkilat menjejak lantai dengan suara 'tap' yang begitu kontras dengan suasana lenggang sekolah _Kioyenshin_. Beberapa tumpukan buku terselip di antara lengannya. Begitu pula dengan sebuah kaca mata berframe _metal_ yang begitu menarik membingkai sepasang mata musangnya.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum meraih handle dan menggesernya.

"Ohayo Yunho sensei! Kau terlihat semakin keren hihihi…."

Damn!

Bahkan sebelum Yunho sempat menyapa murid-murid didiknya, sebuah suara sudah terlebih dahulu menggumam keras. Suara yang ia yakini milik salah satu muridnya. Murid yang bisa dinilainya sangat _'baka'_ idiot, bodoh, menjengkelkan, dan luar biasa menguras kesabarannya.

What hell…

Jejung.

Murid laki-laki yang paling mencolok di antara yang lainnya. Rambutnya di cat pirang, dengan beberapa _pearching_ menggantung di telinganya serta seragam yang tidak pernah di masukkan. Belum lagi tingkah lakunya yang lebih dari pada –ajaib.

"Ohayo mina-san…" seru Yunho dan berjalan menuju meja guru tepat di tengah ruangan. Semua murid serentak berdiri dan membalas salam.

Mencoba mengabaikan salah satu murid anehnya, Yunho mulai membuka lembaran buku yang di bawanya. Iris musangnya menatap sekeliling dan tegukan saliva langsung di alaminya ketika pandanganya bertemu dengan sepasang mata doe yang baru saja melontarkan kedipan nakal ke arahnya.

Yunho di buat kagok oleh situasi itu. Ia langsung berdehem untuk menjaga _image_ -nya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai dengan bab baru untuk pertemuan kali ini. Kita sudah mempelajari _invers_ dan juga _limit._ " Yunho meraih spidol hitamnya dan mulai menulis judul di papan tulis ketika kelas menjadi hening.

"Tinggal 2 bab lagi yang harus kita selesaikan sebelum mengadakan ulangan harian. _Persamaan_ dan _Trigonometri._ "

Pandangan Yunho kembali menyapu seluruh siswa didiknya. Dan lagi-lagi anak bernama Jejung itu tersenyum-senyum aneh padanya.

Gezzz…

Yunho benar-benar ingin membungkus wajah anak itu agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Okey, mina. Ada yang bisa memberikan contoh sebuah persamaan umum?"

Semua murid langsung menatap kedepan dengan raut berfikir. Tidak terkecuali Jejung atau Kim Jaejoong. Siswa yang Yunho tahu berasal dari negara Korea sama sepertinya. Karena itulah alasan bocah itu sangat berani padanya. Tentu saja selain Kim Jejung itu seorang brandalan sekolah yang selalu absen di hampir semua mata pelajaran sekolah.

Lebih anehnya lagi, Jejung hanya hadir di mata pelajaran yang Yunho ajarkan. Matematika. Dan karena hal itulah semua guru bahkan kepala sekolah menyerahkan Jejung sepenuhnya sebagai tanggung jawabnya.

Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk mengumpulkan kesabarannya saat mengajar kelas -2-2.

Seorang murid mengacungkan tangan dan membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Yunho. "Ya, Sayaka-san sebutkan apa yang kau ketahui." Perintahnya.

"X plus Y sama dengan nol. ( X + Y = 0 )" Gadis berponi itu mengucapkan dengan fasih.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya bangga. "Great! Bagus Sayaka. Jawaban yang tepat." Ia menganggukkan kepala dan mulai menulis di papan tulis.

"Aku yakin kalian sudah mempelajarinya di rumah sebelum kita membahasnya di sekolah. Jadi apakah ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum kita melanjutkan pada persamaan kuadrat?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Lalu disinilah. Yunho sudah memantabkan hatinya ketika Jejung mengacungkan tangannya. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan anak itu nantinya.

"Ya.. Jejung-kun. Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Bibir cherry itu tampak mengerucut dengan dahi berkerut serta kedua garis mata menyatu. Tampak sedang berfikir.

"Yunho sensei, kenapa nama bab nya harus _Trigonometri_? Kenapa bukan _Twogonometwo_ saja?"

Heiszzz!

"Kenapa kau berfikir demikian Kim Jaejoong?" begitu kesalnya, Yunho bahkan sampai memanggil Jejung dengan nama Korea nya. Sudah di duganya. Jejung itu memang anak yang tidak terduga. Kalau seperti ini harus menjawab apa dirinya? Apakah ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar sejarah dari Trigonometri? Atau bagaimana?

Yunho mengusap belakang kepalanya dan berfikir.

Bukankah ini pelajaran matematika, kenapa jadi sejarah?

"Yunho sensei. Apa Anda tidak tahu jawabannya? Oh NOO!" Jejung memekik sambil menutup mulutnya dan memamerkan ekspresi syok yang di buat-buat. Hingga teman-temannya cekikikan menahan tawa sambil memperhatikan Jejung dan guru mereka bergantian.

"Ehmm…. Itu.. bagaimana menjelaskannya. Begini,,,, Trigonometri adalah _" Ucapan Yunho terpotong begitu saja ketika Jejung kembali menyelanya.

"Yunho sensei. Seharusnya dari awal kata yang tepat itu adalah Twogonometwo. Karena Trigonometri itu sangat kejam."

Kerutan lebar membelah wajah guru matematika itu. Yunho mengangkat alisnya tinggi tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang Jejung lontarkan. Apa maksud dari itu?

"a.. Jejung-kun, bisa kau perjelas apa maksudmu itu?"

Sebuah sentakan kembali membuat Yunho tercenung ketika melihat anak didiknya itu justru tersenyum aneh lagi padanya. Dan …

Oh My God…

Apa itu?

Sebuah ' _Wink_ '? Buru-buru Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. ini pasti Jejung sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengerjai mata pelajaran yang di ajarkannya. Dasar bocah bandel! Batinnya merana.

"Okey Jejung- k…."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Yunho harus menghilang karena di sela bibir cherry Jejung.

"Tidakkah Yunho sensei berfikir Twogonometwo itu lebih baik dari pada Trogonometri. Lebih baik karena kalau di umpamakan, Twogonometwo dua-dua (an) lebih baik dari pada bertiga-(an) Trigonometri. Benarkan sensei? Seperti Yunho sensei denganku. Kalau kita berduaan pasti lebih baik dan menarik. Nanti kita jadi kejam lho kalau menganggap orang di sekittar kita seperti nyamuk. Kan orang ketiga saat kita berduaan jadi nyamuk.. hihi…"

"HUHUHUHU!" sorakan langsung membahana dalam ruang kelas 2-2 itu dan guru matematika yang masih berdiri di depan kelas sibuk memijat kepalanya. Pening, sudah di pastikan. Jung Yunho benar-benar harus mengontrol kesabarannya.

"Baiklah, tenang semuanya." Aba-abanya yang langsung di patuhi semua murid. Terkecuali Kim Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan senyum-senyumnya.

Sudah tidak di herankan ketika guru muda berusia sekitar 26 tahun itu harus rela menghela nafas setiap hari. Apalagi ini adalah konsekuensi apabila memiliki murid seperti Kim Jaejoong.

"Kita kembali ke pelajaran. Dan Jejung –kun, tidak di perbolehkan menanyakan hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pelajaran kita.

Masih dengan senyummannya, Jejung memilih menganggukkan kepalanya. Yang di balas Yunho dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ah, ya. Trigonometri akan kita pelajari setelah persamaan kuadrat. Jadi pertanyaan tentang bab itu di tunda sampai persamaan kuadrat kita selesaikan." Ujar Yunho lagi kemudian membalik buku miliknya.

Yunho kembali menulis di papan tulis ketika semua murid memperhatikannya.

"Ada yang bisa menyelesaikan soal persamaan simple ini?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan spidol hitamnya di atas meja. Lalu iris musangnya yang ada di balik bingkai frame kacamata berkeliling menatap satu persatu anak didiknya.

"Ayolah, ini soal yang gampang. X kuadrat di tambah Y sama dengan nol. Jika X= 4 maka Y =…. Tidak adakah yang tahu." Tampak wajah Yunho mengerling murid-muridnya.

"Yunho sensei! "

Gezzz..

Yunho memejamkan matanya ketika lagi-lagi Jejung mengacungkan tangan. Guru muda itu menghela nafasnya dalam, lalu membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke arah si pirang berbibir cherry itu. Tampak Jejung juga menatap kearahnya dengan wajah ' _innocence_ '-nya yang seperti anak anjing cute.

Menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba mengusir pikiran konyol itu, Yunho akhirnya menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, Jejung-kun? Apa kau bisa menjawab soal di papan tulis?"

"Tentu jasa Yunho sensei. Jawabannya adalah Y= -16 (minus 16). Benar bukan?"

Sebuah kerutan membias di kening Yunho. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya antara sedikit tidak percaya bercampur heran. Seorang Kim Jaejoong yang 'baka' ternyata lumayan juga.

"Jawaban yang tepat Jejung-kun. Yang lain apa sudah mengerti?" beberapa anak mengangguk tapi tidak sedikit yang memiringkan kepala atau menatap tidak mengerti. Yunho meraih spidolnya dan mulai menuliskan deskribsi.

"Mudah saja. Jika X kuadrat sama dengan 4, berarti nilai X yang sebenarnya adalah X= 4 x 4 berarti 16. Jika X kuadrat plus Y sama dengan nol. Maka Y harus minus 16 jadi 16 di tambah minus 16 sama dengan nol."

Semua anak langsung menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Sampai disini apakah ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?"

"YUNHO sensei!"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi Kim Jaejoong mengacungkan telunjuknya. Dan kesekian kalinya Yunho harus menghela nafas. kalau sampai nanti bocah itu menanyakan yang aneh-aneh lagi, Yunho benar-benar akan mengambil sikap.

"Ya Jejung?"

"Yunho sensei, kenapa yang di pakai selalu X dan Y? kenapa tidak menggunakan huruf yang lain? seperti _J_ kuadarat atau _K_ kuadrat? Kenapa selalu X kuadrat?"

Yunho menganga sejenak. Tapi buru-buru menutup mulutnya lagi ketika semua mata muridnya mengarah padanya.

Ya Tuhan….

Kenapa pertanyaan bocah bermarga Kim ini selalu OOT (Out Of Topic) tapi anehnya juga masih masuk dalam area pelajaran. Kalau sudah seperti ini Yunho harus melakukan apa?

Laki-laki tampan berkacamata itu memilih membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum berdehem.

"Sensei tidak tahu yah?" sela seorang anak yang memiliki banyak bintik di wajahnya, yang Yunho tahu bernama Ishida Houndo. Hal yang semakin membuat Yunho pening dan berpusing ria. Dilihatnya Jejung yang sedang memamerkan ekspresi senyuman yang menurut Yunho lebih seperti senyuman 'modus'.

"Kenapa X dan Y? hmm… kenapa bukan huruf yang lain." Yunho tampak menimang sebelum melanjutkan, "Perumpamaan untuk berbagai persamaan serta kondisi dalam matematika adala_"

"Yunho sensei sebenarnya saya sudah tahu jawabannya. Sensei mau tahu?" Jejung lagi-lagi menyela ucapan gurunya itu. Murid-murid yang lain langsung melihat ke arah pemuda unik ber- _pearching_ itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

Sama hal nya dengan Yunho. Laki-laki yang menjabat guru matematika itu akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya sebagai persetujuan untuk muridnya menjelaskan. "Silakan kalaiu begitu Jejung-kun."

"Kenapa yang di pakai selalu huruf X dan Y. Misalkan X + Y = 0, itu sudah wajar. Nanti kalau yang lain bisa gawat Yunho sensei." Tutur Jejung dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba berubah serius.

Yunho mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Tentu saja wajar. (X + Y = 0) memang ada yang lain lagi?

"Apa maksudmu dengan yang lain Kim Jaejoong?"

"Tentu saja ada yang lain Yunho sensei. Seandainya seperti ini benar-benar bisa gawat. Jika X + Y = 0 kalau ( J + Y = PIP) Jejung di tambah Yunho nanti hasilnya bukan nol lagi sensei. Karena itulah yang sering di pakai adalah X dan Y. _Kalau yang di pakai J dan Y bisa-bisa banyak PIP di pelajaran matematika_. Nanti aku dan Yunho sensei bisa jadi terkenal hihihihi….."

"Bhawahahaha…." Serentak tawa langsung meledak di dalam kelas itu.

Sementara Yunho menarik nafas panjang dengan gigi-ginya yang bergemetuk. Ia benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang juga.

What the hell. Sebenarnya Kim Jaejoong ini benar murid sekolah bukan sih? Baru kali ini Yunho mengajar dan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena ulah murid didiknya yang ajaib.

Memilih membiarkan semua anak tertawa, Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Jejung yang memberikan kedipan mata untuknya. Yunho tersenyum tipis yang langsung lenyap seketika. Bertepatan dengan suara bel panjang tanda pergantian pelajaran. Beruntung pertemuan kali ini hanya setengah jam, kalau lebih dari itu bisa-bisa Yunho _down_ di ruang kelas.

Di tutupnya buku pelajaran matematikanya. "Okey mina-san. Kita lanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya. Ohayo gozaimasu."

Semua anak meskipun masih menahan tawa, berdiri serentak dan memberikan salam pada Yunho. "Ohayo Goazaimasu Yunho sensei."

Selesai merapikan peralatannya, Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi suara langkah kakinya berhenti ketika tepat di depan pintu. Membuat keheningan langsung menyerbu dalam ruangan kelas. Semua menatap bingung ketika mata musang itu berkeliling memandang satu-persatu wajah di dalam kelas.

"Kim Jaejoong. Setelah bel pulang sekolah, menghadap keruanganku."

BLAM

Pintu ruang kelas tertutup dan menyisakan keheningan yang masih merayap. Sosok tubuh Yunho bahkan sudah menghilang dan Kim Jaejoong hanya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai tepukan Sui Takimoto, anak yang duduk di depannya membangunkannya dari keterpakuan.

"Yo Jejung, ganbatte sepulang sekolah." Bisik Sui dan di sambut dengan seruan anak-anak yang lain.

"Semangat Jejung Kun!"

"Jejung san, Good LUCk !"

Jejung bangkit dari kursinya. Mengambil tas sekolahnya, ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot membereskan buku. Karena dari awal ia sama sekali tidak membongkar isi tasnya ataupun mengeluarkan apapun.

Semua anak sudah tahu kebiasaan pemuda berkulit pucat menawan itu, yang hanya mengikuti pelajaran matematika yang di ajarkan guru dari Korea. Jung Yunho, dan Jejung sudah naksir berat saat pertama kali melihat guru pemilik tubuh maskulin itu di acara perkenalan sekolah 3 bulan yang lalu. Tidak heran jika ada saja tingkah seorang Kim Jaejoong untuk mendapat perhatian dari guru favorit nya itu.

Semua mata melihat ke arah Jejung sambil mengumbar senyum. Meskipun terkenal pembangkang dan berandal, tetapi tidak ada yang memusuhi Jejung di sekolah. Pemuda itu tipikal yang memang membuat warna tersendiri di lingkungan sekolah dan tidak ada yang tidak menyukai seorang seperti Kim Jaejoong.

Sampai didepan pintu, Jejung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap teman-temannya. Cengiran lebar mengurai di wajahnya.

"YATTA! Tunggu kabar baik dariku Mina-san. Kalau nanti aku jadian dengan Yunho sensei. Kita serbu kantin sekolah YOO!"

"Yeahhhh!"

Serempak teriakan girang memenuhi ruang kelas 2-2.

Setelahnya semua murid hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Jejung yang menggema dari koridor sekolah. "YUNHO SENSEI, I'M COMING!"

Tidakkah Kim Jaejoong sadar kalau Yunho menyuruhnya sepulang sekolah? Bukannya setelah pelajaran matematika.

Hadewww!

 **.**

 **.**

 **XY**

 **YUNJAE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Fanfiction yang tetiba muncul gara-gara akhirnya liat foto-foto Jaejoong yang bikin bangga. Keren banget pakai seragam militer apalagi lihat wajah bangga Kim abeoji sama eomoni. Dan Jaejoong paling bersinar di sana. ^^

Padahal gak bisa ngetik karna g sanggup bayangin si emak jejung. Tapi terobati berkat foto-foto itu.

Yoshh.. terimakasih yang udah baca dan meninggalkan jejak^^

 _Ps_ \- jgn kejar daku sambil ngacungin gunting buat nagih ff chapter yang lain yahh hehehehe…..

SEE YAA ^_^


End file.
